Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel and, in particular, relates to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel in which a spool onto which fishing line is wound is reciprocally moved with respect to a reel main body.
Background Art
A conventional fishing reel, for example, a spinning reel, includes a reciprocating mechanism that reciprocally moves a spool back and forth in conjunction with the rotation of a handle (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-172272). The reciprocating mechanism comprises a traverse camshaft, an engaging unit, and a sliding unit. Spiral cam grooves are formed on the traverse camshaft. The engaging unit comprises engaging claws. The engaging claws engage with the cam grooves of the traverse camshaft. The engaging unit is attached to the sliding unit. The sliding unit is coupled to a spool shaft and is movable in the axial direction of the traverse camshaft along with the spool shaft.
In such a reciprocating mechanism, the engaging claws of the engaging unit engage the cam grooves of the traverse camshaft. With this structure, when the traverse camshaft rotates, the sliding unit reciprocally moves back and forth along the camshaft of the traverse camshaft via the engaging unit.